Bruised Amour
by StripesCO
Summary: Their love may be a little dysfunctional, but the blood, bruises, and riddles keep them together. Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma slash!


**A/N:** Oswald/Edward slash! There's a tiny bit of smut but nothing too graphic. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It started with a question that had no answer. An inquiry of dominance that was now being proven true with vigor as a few grunts, loud thumps, and the softest whimpers could be heard from behind the closed door. Inside, the bedroom lay in a chaotic mess and the only occupants were busy stripping one another.<p>

Hands bore down on the harsh fabrics; each tearing the other's compressing suit away. Flesh met lazily and heartbeats began to accelerate. Fingers softly danced upon one's wrist before interlacing their hands together, and tugging the other closer. Mouths pressed together hotly, readily, and with a sense of neediness bubbling up.

There was a brief exchange of air, and a panted name whispered out loud, "Ozzie."

Teeth pressed down hard on puckered lips, leaving a tiny trail of blood oozing from the punctured marks. Smirking at the droplets of blood slipping downwards the man pulled away while the other gave a desperate whine and reached clumsily for him.

"Fuck off Ed," The man spat harshly. He had scooted towards the edge of the bed and sat with his legs dangling above the ground. Arms snuck tenderly around his waist, and the brooding man was pulled into his partner's warm chest.

"I can take a beating but do not bruise. What am I?" A kiss was pressed against the other's bare shoulder. A thin smile stretched upon the other's lips. He turned so his face was aligned with his companion's.

"A flatter," He whispered, leaning forward to lick the dried blood away. Edward hummed nonchalantly as his fingertips traced lightly over the newly formed bruise circling his lover's right wrist. He pressed down gently and smirked at the hiss that fled from the other's lips.

An angry huff echoed around the tiny bedroom – amplified only by the force of Oswald shoving Edward away from him.

Edward gazed at the cracked ceiling while adrenaline pumped nervously throughout his body. He could already feel his body responding to the excitement of being pushed by Oswald.

"Why work for her? Obviously you're more clever than her or any of her other lackeys," He muttered distantly.

There was a brief pause before Oswald rolled over-top his companion. He situated himself so his knees were bent against Edward's hips before leaning forward and plucking the metal frame of the other man's glasses off. He leaned back, smirking when he felt Edward's reaction while cradling the bifocals in his hand.

A hand that had been trying to slither in-between their bodies was slapped viciously away.

"Patience, Eddie," Oswald snapped, throwing the glasses to the floor despite the little whimper against it. "The correct way to take over is to study a person, learn their tricks, their vices, and even their pleasures."

Edward whimpered even more as he felt Oswald's fingers stroke against his left side; rubbing over his smooth chest before tracing over his semi-erected nipples. Oswald leaned forward a bit and pressed his face against the other's throat. He could feel Edward's blood rushing with need and want, and he dragged his right hand up to grip the back of Edward's head. His fingers tightened against the strands of hair and he tugged restlessly while hearing his lover howl.

"You learn to master every detail," Oswald continued, shifting his weight from Edward's hips while releasing his tight grip on the other's hair. He smiled coyly as he nudged the taller man's legs apart, and leaning halfway over-top him he cupped his partner's chin and captured the other's lips in a bruising kiss.

"Every fucking detail, so when they think its pleasure it is really pain."

A sharp almost pained gasp broke their kiss and Oswald smirked even more as Edward pulled away, whimpering at the painful intrusion of the other inside of him. Tiny droplets of moisture gathered in the corners of Edward's eyes, but he held them back as Oswald observed him sharply. There was a silent beat between them, broken only by the squeaky bedsprings that cried as Oswald rocked forward.

Slowly the pained expression melted away and Edward angled his legs upward, letting them wrap tightly around the other's waist while offer himself up for a more brutal assault. Hesitantly he brought his arms up around the other man's neck, and, with a gentle tug, coaxed him downwards so their lips could meet once more.

Edward was no fool to Oswald's game, and he smiled deceitfully as he heard the other hiss disdainfully. His tongue traced the taste of copper still apparent on his lips and teeth.

"Did you just bite me?"

"Pain is pleasure, and pleasure is pain."

The two stared at one another. Their faces were neutral while their eyes spoke of a deeper understanding. A bead of blood dripped lazily from the wounded bottom lip down Oswald's chin and Edward surged forward, licking the stained trail before delving his tongue into the other's mouth.

Oswald gripped his partner's shoulders tightly for balance as his body plummeted extensively into the tight heat of the other's body. He could taste the bitterness of copper from the deep kiss Edward had him trapped in, and he pressed back with his own teeth and tongue. Edward seemed to enjoy the dominating kiss and allowed Oswald to gain access to his own lips.

His arms reached up into the shorter man's hair, twisting the curls and pushing his face harder against his own. Oswald snarled at the petty domestic fondling and grabbed the other's hips in a bruising manner. The reaction was beautiful, and even Oswald couldn't help but let out a tiny moan while Edward's fingernails scrapped his back raw.

There was a slight shiver passed between the two of them, and Edward pulled away from their domineering kiss to mutter incoherently.

"Ozzie," His voice was rough with need. "Ozzie, Ozzie, I-I-"

Slight tremors wracked the other's frame, and Oswald smiled as he observed the other man's hand scooting downwards to grasp his aching member while he continued his thrusting spree. His own hand ventured between their bodies and he cradled the other's hand, stopping the relief that his lover so desperately wanted.

Edward whined painfully. Oswald's hand encased the other and he gently guided their overlapping hands to pump his partner. Edward's body jolted forward in the movement of pleasure and Oswald laughed.

"That's right, Eddie. Come for me," Oswald said sharply in-between a dry chuckle.

Pleasure mounted and Edward groaned satisfactorily while Oswald moaned quietly and trembled against his own release. They held onto one another for a moment before untangling themselves away.

Oswald turned away from the other, attempting to grab his scattered clothes and leave, but Edward still reached out for him to stay.

"It can cause a sudden increase in heart rate, a loss of memory and overall brain function. It can make you cry and it can make you sad, but it can also make you smile and make you brave. What is it?" Edward quipped while gently tugging the other into his arms.

Oswald didn't answer. But a pink hue settled upon his cheeks and he nuzzled underneath Edward's chin while a pair of strong arms wrapped around his back.

"Stay?" There was hint of uncertainty and dread that followed the whispered question.

"Of course, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments are appreciated! <strong>


End file.
